


There Are Plans and Then There Are Plans

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [17]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Getting away for a weekend, just the two of them, had been one thing.  Taking the girls with them to Kansas felt like a much bigger deal.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	There Are Plans and Then There Are Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [snow-covered pines](https://imgur.com/ZfSj44j).

“Do you really think we can manage it?” Jody asked as she paced her kitchen, phone to her ear. “Leaving the girls for a weekend was one thing, but all of us leaving kind of feels like deserting ship.”

“How did your deputies manage,” Donna asked, “back when you had no idea what went bump in the night and you took a vacation?”

“They did fine,” Jody admitted. She stopped by the sink and propped her elbows on the counter, looking outside at the snow-covered pines. “They’re all good cops.”

“And when Sioux Falls went all _Night of the Living Dead_?” Donna pressed. “Did they step up?”

“Well, yeah,” Jody said. “But Sam and Dean were here. _Bobby_ was here.”

“They’ve stepped up once, they can do it again,” Donna said. “If it’s going to stress you out this badly, maybe we can convince the guys to do Christmas at your place. But if we do that, then you need to tell them it’s because we’re all on call. Including them.”

“They’re always on call,” Jody said. A cardinal landed on a branch, knocking some of the snow off and creating a domino effect for the branches below. She sighed. “I get what you mean, though.”

“We all need a break. Claire especially. Alex even managed to get the time off.”

“I think she may have hacked the scheduling system,” Jody admitted with a laugh.

“Long as she uses her powers for good.”

Jody grinned.

“So are we good?” Donna asked.

“Yeah, we can head out for the bunker soon as Alex gets home from work on the twenty-third.”

“And maybe, y’know, ask about whether there’s any kind of, like, silencing spells we could use?”

“And why oh why would we need a silencing spell?” Jody felt warmth pool in her belly.

“Y’know, just in case.”

Donna’s shit-eating grin was practically audible. Oh yeah, she definitely had something up her sleeve. There were plans and then there were _plans_, and it sounded like Donna had _plans_ for this little getaway. 

“I think you should totally ask Dean about that,” Jody said.

“Now wait a minute…” Donna sputtered.

“What was that? Crxlzxl. You’re breaking up.” Jody thumbed the button to disconnect. Then she pulled up her texts and sent an emoji with a halo on it.

The one she got in response gave her the finger. 

Yup, she definitely had _plans_.


End file.
